A registry of persons with potentially reversible musculoskeletal disabilities from arthritis is being compiled for the total population of three census tracts in a Boston community. Persons so identified will be surveyed for specific medical and health-related needs so that appropriate intervention programs may be developed. Persons will be directed to usual local resources or to rheumatology specialty resources. The cohorts will then be assessed in follow-up to compare changes in resource utilization, functional status and other outcome variables.